Hyrliab
by catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: Real and Full Summary inside! 'Vaati the Wind Mage, one of the darker periods of Minish history. The Hylians did get that part right.' It was the only part right, but now things are differnet. Vaati, the most powerful wind magic user in all of Hyrule and time, is a 15 year old Minish boy who can only thing of three things at the moment. Hyrliab is made up and I may put up a cover!


**A/N: Okay this is one of the three LoZ stories I have…I started this like last summer and only now is it really moving along! The title is still a work in progress but for now it will be named after the name of the game they all play,** Hyrliab!

**Full summary:** Vaati, the most powerful wind magic user in all of Hyrule and time, is a 15 year old Minish boy who can only thing of three things at the moment, become 'Vaati the most powerful wind magic user in all of Hyrule and time'...again, the hottest MMORPG at the moment, Hyrliab (ever heard of Mabinogi? I play it all the time! And that manga called 1/2 Prince? Basically that is what inspired Hyrliab, the different functions of Mabinogi that makes it different from other games like how you can be both a swordsman and mage, and how 1/2 Prince the character is like an alter-ego of yourself), and Kaiten Kage-Oni who is also known as Dark Link from the history books and their little gang. Vaati has a lot of things on his plate and love may or may not be one of those things! DarkxVaati (Very slow and does not show up until like the near the end!)...oh yeah I see Shadow Link and Dark Link as two different people and there might be an OC or two hiding in here!

**STORY TIME!**

'_In the dark times of Hyrule, there once was a race known as Minish. What happened to them nobody knows. They could still live today under our feet. Or they could just be a myth, for only children were known to see them. The truth about Minish is still unknown.'_

Vaati stared at the TV before bursting into a fit of laughter, "Those idiots! Master Ezlo! The Hylians are talking about -!"

'_The worst Minish know to us is Vaati the wind sorcerer. He was cursed to take a form to blend in with us so that he could steal the triforce away from Princess Zelda. He was then sealed up by the Hero but, later he was released and it is unknown if he was killed or sealed up.'_

"MASTER EZLO!" Vaati screamed even louder. When his master didn't come running to him wondering what was going on, Vaati ran to him.

"Master Ezlo, Master Ezlo, Master Ezlo!" Vaati repeated over and over again. The older Minish let out a sigh and turned to give the young one his full attention. Vaati was on full pout mode. Ezlo gave a soft smile and lifted the small Minish into his lap.

"What is the new problem now Vaati?" Vaati pinched him and the smile was now a frown, "Vaati, no," Ezlo said firmly.

"Sorry Master Ezlo but what do you mean by 'new problem'?"

Ezlo let out another sigh and held Vaati closer, "Vaati how many times do I have to tell you! Even though you are smarter than everyone else your age does not make you older! You are a five year old and you make problems out of thin air, literally!"

"I don't mean to that one time! I was just pra-praticing," Vaati grab hold of Ezlo robe, his big eyes started to gather tears under them; "I don't like being the bad guy! I don't want to be a bad guy!"

Ezlo rubbed the child back trying to calm him down, "Shush. Its okay, it's okay."

They were empty, the words. Ezlo spent an hour holding him and rubbing his back before he finally fell asleep. Ezlo stood up carefully and walked slowly to Vaati's bedroom. He gently placed the five year on his bed and walked out. He then had to close the stupid opening on the floor/celling of the Hylian home they were staying in now for the time being. Ezlo was actually surprised that Vaati's screams did not alarm the Hylians that were sitting under the opening. Ezlo shook his head, they were supposed to be on vacation but it seemed that he was doing more work than he should be. Soon they would be returning home, that would make Vaati happy Ezlo thought to himself.

Yes, it would, Vaati hated being outside of Castle Town but it was sometimes required for Ezlo to leave Castle Town for certain business that Vaati was too young to understand and Ezlo had to bring him along because no one wanted to watch him for a few days, not even some of Hylians he knew. Vaati did enjoy going out but for some odd reason he liked Castle Town more than anything else. Ezlo just shrugged it off and braced himself for the future problems Vaati could cause; he was after all the reincarnation of Vaati the Wind Mage, one of the darker periods of Minish history. The Hylians did get that part right.


End file.
